Un Largo y Pesado Camino para Encontrarte
by Ebano -Ebi
Summary: Un largo camino a su encuentro, con recuerdos con lo desmoronan a pedazos con cada pisada que da, el solo quiere verla y decirle lo que cambiaría de su pasado. HijiMitsu


**Un Largo y Pesado Camino para Encontrarte**

.

.

Hoy no es un buen día, hubiera deseado que el reloj no sonara esa mañana y saltar este funesto día. Pero no fue así, no espere a que sonara una segunda vez y lo apague, tampoco espero a que alguien se levante, es muy temprano en la mañana.

Había olvidado que yo mismo deseaba levantarme antes que nadie este día, sentía como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche. Siempre sucedía, año tras año en estas fechas las ganas de dormir se esfumaban, dejándome en una melancólica agonía.

Luego que ella partiera, kondo-san nos había dado el permiso de ausentarnos para conmemorarla. Desde luego que un día sin hacer nada recordándola no era una buena idea. Ambos la rechazamos, solo estaríamos fuera del Shinsegumi hasta el mediodía donde volveríamos al trabajo para dejar de pensar en ella…

Fui hasta la cocina, quería partir a su encuentro antes que alguien más este despierto, demasiado tenía con el pesar en la mirada de todos los miembros del Shinsegumi mirando durante la tarde. Las ganas de comer se me esfumaron en cuanto tuve un recuerdo nostálgico de ella y su típico kimono rosado.

En el interior de la base escuche un sonido, ya era hora de levantarse. Deje mi plato casi intacto con los alimentos dentro de la nevera, luego los comería. Salí preparado para verla, entre la multitud del personal de nuestro cuartel busque a Sougo, pero no estaba. Seguro ya está con ella.

Me rio por lo bajo, pensé que esta vez sí llegaría primero junto a ella, pero veo que no será así.

Veo a kondo y me despido.

El solo asiente.

Kondo-san también la visita, pero suele hacerlo en la noche cuando está desocupado. Sé que a él también le gustaría ir junto a nosotros, pero no puede dejar el Shinsegumi solo, por eso le agradezco, porque a pesar de querer ir, él, solo se abstiene por nosotros. Sé que Sougo también está agradecido.

Camino por las calles de kabuki-cho sin prestar mucha atención, no tengo ánimos de ver a nadie, pero mi mala suerte me cruza con los miembros de la Yorozuya. No tengo ganas de pelear, espero paciente las quejas, sé que me dirá algo. El permanentado, líder del grupo, estaba muy alterado ayer. La presentación de los novios y un futuro compartido con nosotros, el Shinsegumi, lo había dejado muy alterado. Pero su actitud me sorprende, no solo no hace escándalo, si no que me sonríe acercándose apoyando su mano en mi hombro izquierdo.

―dile que más tarde le llevare una bolsa de papas súper picantes―

Me sorprendí. Ellos pasan caminando al lado mío sin decir más. Inclino mi cabeza para que no vean que estoy tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, esto se está volviendo cada vez más pesado.

Retomo mi camino.

Antes de llegar me topo con la misma tienda a la que le compro un ramo de flores color rojo, me recuerda a sus ojos. Un pote de salsa picante es otro regalo que le dejo siempre.

En el umbral, a unos pasos de la entrada lo pesado se vuelve insoportable, el nudo en mi garganta me hace detenerme para juntar energías y calmarme. Trago fuerte. Es el dolor, lo puedo sentir.

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la primera vez que vine y siempre la nostalgia y los buenos momentos aparecen en mi mente.

Comienzo a caminar, lenta y pausadamente, siempre es lo mismo. Los recuerdos dejan de ser recuerdos y se vuelven vividos, todo se ve tan real…

―toshi―sonrió―hoy hice tu bentou. Sou-chan y kondo-san ya se llevaron el suyo―me extiende mi comida envuelta en colores verdes agua.―lo quieres?―me pregunta, mi silencio la hizo dudar si estaba bien hacérmelo a mí también. Mi primera idea era rechazarlo, pero su sonrisa nuevamente me soborna y termino aceptando sin dudarlo más.

―si― dije absorto en su mirada…

Veo a lo lejos, he vuelto en sí. Ya diviso la ubicación de su sitio. Ella está en el fondo, como si quisieran torturarme con este largo camino, sé que tal vez me equivoque, tal vez tuve que aceptarla, pero el miedo que sentía de que le pase algo mataba mis esperanzas de poder vivir junto a ella… no sé si la merecía, si ella sería feliz esperándome, de seguro tuve que haberlo hecho, haberme quedado con ella. Pero eso es algo que nunca sabré, porque fui un cobarde y aun lo soy, porque no sé si lo aceptaría ahora o en algún futuro.

Igual, ya es tarde para lamentaciones.

Y no creo arrepentirme de nada… aunque sé que muy en el fondo eso es una mentira.

―toshi―sigo con mi camino mientras las memorias vuelven a materializarse a mi alrededor y su dulce voz vuelve a torturarme―toshi, vamos a comprar sandias con sou-chan… ¿quieres venir?―ver la cara del mocoso de Sougo dándome la indirecta de que no acepte su invitación me había dado la idea de vengarme, ese monstruo se la pasaba molestándome…

―si―dije en voz alta, aunque apenas me daba cuenta que estaba respondiendo el aquí y ahora…

Al darme cuenta de que había vuelto a la realidad una vez más abrí los ojos para ver que estaba cerca, muy cerca. Un viento primaveral me llevo a uno de los recuerdos más felices y tristes de mi vida y como siempre ella era protagonista.

―puedo… ir también?―me había pregunto después de estar al tanto de nuestra partida a Edo. Sougo había sido un mocoso muy ruidoso y termino contándole todo a su hermana. No sabía que decir exactamente, esa pregunta no podía responderla―soy la tutora de Sou-chan, después de todo. Sin mi él…― claro que quería que vengas pero al mismo tiempo no, eso terminaría poniéndote en peligro… yo no era bueno para ti.―y… quiero estar… con todos… con Toushirou-san…― no sé cómo mantuve la calma. Eso era una confesión, pero a pesar de que quiera no podía aceptarla…―quiero estar a tu lado…― había susurrado.

El viento golpeo mi cara con más fuerza.

Abrí los ojos y estaba frente a ti, frente a tu lapida… Okita Mitsuba, estaba grabado en la piedra. Junto a ella un ramo de flores blancas y un incienso recién prendido, Sougo había esto aquí.

Sonreí con melancolía, tal vez luego de mucho pensarlo, la respuesta que había dado en ese momento cambiaria un poco. Y tal vez me arrepentía de haber hecho lo correcto.

―Yo también quiero estar a tu lado, Mitsuba―susurre al recuerdo.

…

..

Dedicado a las ´´chicas y toshi´´ del grupo de ´´doujinshis mañanero´´

Bye!


End file.
